Expelled!
by Spikedude101
Summary: Due to Cartman's asshole behaviour he gets expelled, which he thinks is a good thing, but is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Expelled!!!**

a south park fanfiction. Chapter 1

"mrs principal we would like to talk to you about a student's behaviour" said mr. Garrison. Slowly mr. Mackay became visible. "Let me guess Eric again"!? guessed the principal. Look!, I know it's the thirteenth time this week but I can't help it, His behaviour is absolutely gone too far, it's appalling!" said mr. Garrison.

"Yeah I totally agree mckay!" protested mr. Mackay. " Alright fine I'll tell him he's been expelled as soon as possible" said the principal. "yes, finally!" they both shouted.

Meanwhile in the class, cartman was just busy being an asshole, and the rest of the class were listening to him as usual! "Can Eric Cartman please report to the principal's office as soon as possible!" said the principal through the intercom on the wall.

"Eric please take a seat" said the principal. "Eric as you know, your behaviour has been terrible, and there has been several complaints about you, and due to that I'm expelling you!" she said. "What!!" Cartman shouted.

End of chapter 1

Sorry about the wait folks, I had to do some editing, see I'm that good at English. Hope you enjoy!! From spike dude!


	2. Chapter 2

Expelled

Chapter 2

"Oh man that's fucking sweet"! shouted Cartman with joy!

"What did you just say young man!,

being expelled is nothing to be happy about,

and if your so full of joy about it then I'll have to make it 6 weeks!!!" The principal shouted.

"Oh 6 weeks that's fucking insane man!!, I'm gonna go and tell all my friends about this man!!" He shouted.

"There's something wrong with that kid!, and I don't wanna find out" She muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile back at class, the boys the boys were having a conversation about Eric.

"So what do you think he's done this time" said Stan.

"I don't know but I hope he gets in trouble for it" said Kyle

All of a sudden Cartman flew through the door.

"Hey guess what, I won't be going to school with you assholes anymore!!!" He shouted.

"What are you talking about fat ass!!" Kyle argued.

"I got expelled dumbass!"," so I get stay off school for a whole six months!!" He said back.

"OH that sucks!" moaned Kyle

"Hey Kyle, at least that means we finally got rid of him" said Stan.

"Yeah good point" said Kyle

**Pillar of Winter is an asshole. Nuff said. He needs to get a fucking life and stop making everyone elses miserable. Any other reviews from him will be ignored.**

**Review kind People!**


	3. Chapter 3

Expelled

chapter 3

In the morning, Cartman was lying down and eating a big pack of cheesy poofs, when his mum came through the door.

"I hope your wide awake poopkins, because it's your first day of military school!" said Cartman's mom.

"Yeah whatever!" he replied, "your not serious are you mom" he paniced.

"I'm sorry poopkins but it's time for me get strict, because if I don't then you'll end up being an asshole, now go get ready for military school!"

Obviously his mom doesn't know him very well , for her not realise that he is already an ass hole!

"It's 8:30 AM and Cartman is looking real pissed of!" " Now in about two minutes we are going to witness Eric Cartman's first day of military school! Said the TV presenter.

He had been secretly paid by Kyle to broadcast Cartman in military school! Obviously all the cameras were placed where knowone could see them.

"Now you little pusse's as you can see, we have a new student to mingle with, so be sure to beat him up in the parking lot!" shouted the teacher. "Now today just so everyone knows what it's like to be in a fight, in gym your gonna beat up each other" said the teacher.

"Oh shit dude!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Cartman


	4. Chapter 4

Expelled!!!

Chapter 3

It had been round about half an hour in military school and Cartman had been beaten up countless times but when the last thug went to beat him up, something extraordinary happened.

Just when the thug was about to punch, Cartman punched him!

"Hey that felt good!, I'm gonna do it again!" he said.

It was amazing within 20 minutes Cartman had beaten up somebody!

Cartman was loving military school!, everybody loved him, but one day, 5 months, 3 weeks and two days through his suspension, he went to far!

One day, He was feeling bored so he decided to beat someone up, but then one person lead to another, and before you knew he had beaten up everyone in the school!!

Now he had no friends because everyone was scared of him!

WHAT HAD HE DONE?!


End file.
